Cullen's meet K'ford
by twilight642531
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn but we're still the same age. The Cullen's are moving again. This time they move to one of the rainiest places in England, Kingswinford. What will happen when a bunch of human girls see the Cullen's but also know their secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen's meet K'ford**

The Cullen's have now moved to Kingswinford and its 10 years after breaking dawn. We are still the same age as we are now. (I got this idea after a dream and it's my first fan fiction so it probably sucks)

Chapter 1- Plane Journey

**Alice POV**

I already miss Forks. It really is our proper home. Even Jacob is sad to leave even though it means he gets to be with Nessie. Oops. I mean Renesmee. (Bella's still touchy about that.) Oh well. At least we'll be going somewhere where it rains a lot. Kingswinford, England.

I can't wait to go shopping! Who would come with me? The boys? Nah. The girls? Yes! Esme and Rosalie would come but Bella would take more persuasion. What about Renesmee? Or would she be busy (busy busy if you know what I mean) with Jacob? The closest place is Merry Hill. At least it's the summer holidays meaning all day shopping…

*** Vision ***

(By Primark near an entrance)

"Alice why did you drag me here?"

"Because Bella you and all of us need more clothes."

"Look, they're the Cullen girls!" Someone whispered.

"Vampires," another said.

We all look around to see who knew our secret.

"We're in deep shit," a third whispered.

The unexpectedly, they run up and hug us like we are best friends and amazing people.

*** End of Vision ***

Edward looked alarmed.

"Carlisle." I asked.

"Yes?"

"We have people, humans to be exact, who know what we are. But I can see we are going to be best friends. And they like shopping!"

"God Alice everything is about shopping with you isn't it?" Jasper said annoyingly.

"At least you're not a Barbie doll," Bella complained.

*** Vision ***

Jasper sits like a statue in Alice's bathroom with his eyes furrowed as Emmett and Alice dress him up in girls' clothes smiling as they prank him.

*** 1 Hour Later ***

Jasper is finished and looks ridiculous.

*** End of Vision ***

"No but you will be a Ken action figure."

I threw behind me to Emmett my plan for later on.

The rest of the plane journey carried on with Carlisle reading a book, Esme planning on decorating the house, Edward shaking his head at Alice and Emmett's plan, Jasper closing his eyes from stress but not actually sleeping, and the rest talking about shopping and random things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't update much but can't anyone review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 2- Moving in

**Esme POV**

Finally we arrive at Kingswinford. After the kids finally settled down, we could concentrate on our names. We would still be the Cullen's and Hales and the kids would be attending The Kingswinford School while Carlisle would work at Russell's Hall Hospital.

The kids were already planning mischief. Jasper was deep in thought at what Alice said about being a Ken action figure after having a vision; Emmett and Alice were giggling and whispering over a piece of paper so I guessed they were planning a makeover on poor Jasper.

Rosalie was reading fashion magazines while talking to Nessie and Jacob who were holding hands. How sweet. Carlisle was reading one of his giant books again.

Unfortunately everyone had had to listen to Edward and Bella make out in the toilet cabin which was freaking Nessie out big time. I wish they could've wait till we got off the plane. Luckily we had had the whole of first class to ourselves. Even when we arrived they still kissed and held hands in the car. Emmett took breaks from his and Alice's planning to tell Edward and Bella more innuendos. You'd have thought he would have run out of new ones by now but as usual, Emmett doesn't surprise me and still makes new ones up.

I was busy making sketches for the new houses. Bella and Edward had a house next to us and so did Nessie and Jacob. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were stuck with us.

Bella and Edward's house is a simple house. A kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room, a bedroom like Isle Esme, a bedroom for guests, and a TV room with plenty of books.

Nessie and Jacob's house was like the woods and meadows. The colours were browns, yellows, green, and flower colours like red, purple, blue, etc… There is a sitting, room, dining room, bedroom, TV room, book room and a kitchen.

Our house is the biggest though. For Rosalie and so there is more room for Emmett not to break anything. We had 3 floors so there was thankfully lots of room. You had the sitting room which still had our glass wall looking out onto the river and woods, a TV and games room for Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob, a book room for Carlisle and Bella, but also fashion magazines for us girls and a kitchen which we stocked for Nessie and Jacob. Then the next floor was Carlisle's office which is much bigger than the one in forks, All Carlisle's medical equipment and mine and Carlisle's bedroom. The last floor was Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Jasper's room and a guest room. Alice would soon stock all the closets up to date even with all the clothes already there.

School tomorrow so who knows what they will get up to…


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry I don't update much, but I've started my GCSE's this year so I have lots to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately. But I own him in my dreams, where I can't be copywrited!**

Chapter 3- Kingswinford School, here we come

**Jess's POV**

Ugh, school was so boring and tedious. The same routine to get ready. Get up, shower, get dressed, have toast for breakfast, feed my little baby sister and then walk to Standhills Road for my boyfriend Jake to walk me to school. At least we talk about different things each morning or I might go insane.

"Hey Jess. You ok this morning?"

"Yeah. Just bored at home."

"Well let's get to school so we can see everyone and unbored you."

"Jake, that's not even a word."

"So? Let's just get to school."

**Bella POV**

"OMG Alice, I am _not _wearing that!"

"Yes you are, you're a Cullen now, and you need to dress like one!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Alice, Bella stop!" Edward interrupted.

"Alice, if Bella wants jeans, can't you find designer ones with a nice top to go with it?"

Alice had me trying on a mini skirt and tube top with high heels on, when all I want is jeans and a T-shirt.

Then thankfully Edward stops her as he looks at me with lust. If I could blush I would be deep-crimson by now.

Then Alice went into a really short vision but came out really sad.

"Just ask Esme in 7 seconds."

Just then Esme came in.

"Hey kids, I have some bad news. You have to wear uniform. Sorry Alice. And remember, you're all 16 as it's the middle of the year. So you can't drive a car yet either. Once you're 17 you can. And Alice no skirts above the knee. Ok?"

"Yes Mum."

"Good. The uniforms are at our house. Alice, wait to scream till we are all there, see you in a bit."

With that Esme took off to find Nessie and Jacob while us three headed towards the big house.

We all got there at the same time and Alice was about to scream when she suddenly calmed down and went and sat on Jasper's lap looking sleepy.

"Alice, why are you sleepy? We don't sleep."

"Why do you think? Jasper."

Of course! Jasper was calming her down.

"Alright now. Get dressed. Carlisle is taking you to school."

"Fine." We all chorused.

**Rachel POV**

"Hey guys, how are ya?" I asked Jess as I hugged her.

"Not bad thanks, just the same old things making me bored. You?"

"I'm so excited! We've got new classmates!"

"So?"

"Let's see if you get excited after this. You've got the mum and dad. A 25-year old who lives with them, and seven children."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Their last name is _Cullen_."

"O-M-G!!!" Jess screamed.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

"Just remember, keep it quiet about them being," I looked around, "vampires."

**I hoped you liked it; this has taken a while as I rewrote it thinking it was **_**really **_**bad. As always review and I'll update whenever I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go the next chapter about my friends. I know it seems a bit rambly and random, but any constructive critism would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Unfortunately. **

Chapter 4- How do they know?

**Alice's POV**

"Yay! Edward! This is the day we find the girls from my vision!"

Edward had been on edge ever since I had that vision on the plane. Seeing as I was going shopping today, Edward insisted on going with us even though he would spend his time in the music shop. Nessie and Jacob were catching a movie and Emmett and Jasper were looking through the sports shops.

"Alice, stop searching for the girls, I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough…" Edward moaned. "Oooh! I wonder if they're in any of our classes." "Just come on, we're going to be late." _"Just listen to a few thoughts of our fellow classmates…" _I thought directly to Edward.

**Sarah POV**

_If what Rachel said was true, then I can meet Bella! I'm so gonna tell Becky…_

**Becky POV**

_OMG!!! I need to see if my hair is like Rosalie's!_

**Jess POV**

_I wonder if Alice is taller than me or is a little pixie…_

**Lewis POV (Author's note: This is a random guy from school… Just thought I'd add him in :P)**

_Apparently these Cullen girls are cute. Hmm…_

**Rachel POV**

_Yes! I have Edward and Bella in my form! I can't wait to talk to them. Edward will be the most wanted guy in school. Well I don't want him. He's in love with Bella and I have my boyfriend. Edward would just be a friend._

**Edward POV**

Wow all these thoughts about us. I liked that one about Alice being a pixie. All but the one girl that isn't in love with one of us. She looks familiar. Maybe she's one of the girls who know us…

"Hey Edward, man. What you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing Emmett. I'm just listening to some people."

"Well I've got to go. Me and Rosalie are off to college. Where's everyone else?

"Alice and Jasper are in Miss Lalls form and Nessie is in Mrs Bianco's form. Me and Bella are in Mrs Macey's form. We've got the best deal."

"Well, ok then. Cya."

"Cya Emmett."

**Becky POV**

Well it's a shame Rosalie isn't enrolled here, she and Emmett must be in college. At least we have Nessie.

"Um, hey Renesmee."

"Hey, um, can you call me Nessie?"

"Sure. How's school so far?"

"It's ok. I've never been in a class without my family before."

"That's ok. Me and my friend Sarah will take care of you in school."  
"Thanks."

_Bell rings_

"Well there's the bell. What's your next class?"  
"English, with Mrs Hadlington. I think Jasper is with me too."  
"I think my friend Rachel is there. She will have met Edward and Bella in form. At least you'll have a friend."

"Thank you for all this help. Bye!"

I whispered to Sarah, "She's the half vamp." Sarah just nodded. But Nessie was already gone.

**Rachel POV**

After getting to know Edward and Bella, for some reason Edward was cautious of me, the bell rang. The two of them have maths along with Alice.

Well I had English next. Wonder if any of the Cullen's are in my class.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter is being written, coming soon!**

**Please review, if you do you'll get a free invisible Edward Cullen that hides in your wardrobe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up now so here you go! Constructive critism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 5- How was school?

**Rachel's POV**

English was brilliant! I sit in the middle of Nessie and Jasper! Jasper kept giving me funny looks. Probably to do with me being so excited. Well, I'm going shopping later with Becky, Jess and Sarah. Maybe we'll see Alice. It would be a surprise if she _wasn't _there.

***Time skip- lunchtime***

**Edward's POV**

Looks like Alice will have new shopping partners. Her thoughts are about her visions and her visit to Primark. She's driving me up the wall about me going with them. But I'm still going to make sure it's safe. When people know our secret it can be dangerous.

"_Edward…"_ Alice used the voice for bargaining. Not good. _"Yes…"_

"There's no easy way to say this…" Well your thoughts seem to think so… "Bog off and don't come shopping with us! Girls only! That means you too Jasper! I know your listening!

"But-"

" 'But' nothing! Girls only! I don't care about our safety! These girls are nice to us in my visions!"

Alice can be so annoying sometimes, but nothing will stop me from protecting Bella.

Then Alice went blank, into a vision, and then came out again. Just great. Here comes the wrath…

"You boys are driving me nuts! Why do you still insist on coming! Edward, you've seen my visions about them and how they won't be a threat, why won't you behave nicely?"

"That's just us sis, you have to deal with us the way we are or not at all."

"Edward, not now." Alice said angrily and poked her tongue out. "We have to get to our next class."

"But after lunch we have form don't we?"

"Not on Friday's, silly, now come on! And I thought you were the smart one…"

**Jess POV**

Maths again now. Ugh. Well Alice, Edward and Bella are with me so shouldn't be too bad.

"Right class, you have already met the three new students here, Edward, Alice and Bella Cullen so don't stare," she told the class who were all whispering and staring at the three Cullen's, not knowing that they could hear them clearly, who all get to sit next to _me_ in a four seat row! _Me!_

Well I can't wait to go shopping later. Alice would be proud of my dedication to shopping. Just one lesson left and that's ICT. Yay!

**Alice POV**

Bella was not happy. I said that she and I were doing child development instead of business studies with Renesmee as it was something we had never actually been taught before, Renesmee needs space of her own, and we'd do ok in this class as I would see what the answers were if we didn't know them.

_Bell rings_

After the bell went I think Bella was a bit shaken. I don't think she realised that the school had videos like these for pregnancy.

"Bella? Bella, are you in there?" Yep. Bella was in shock.

"Come on, lets go find Edward."

The thought of Edward immediately brought her back and we found Edward waiting outside with Renesmee and Jasper. We both ran up to our partners and began to walk up to where Emmett would be waiting for us.

"Hey guys. Whoa Bella! You look like you're in shock! What's Alice done to you now?" Emmett joked as we came up to him.

"Bella is in shock alright and not because of me thank you. We've just had child development and watched graphic videos of people giving birth," I said as I shuddered. Emmett laughed a loud booming laugh that made quite a few heads turn.

"You… had… to…watch… videos… when… you… already… given… b-"

"Yes, we get it, just shut up so we can get back, tell Esme how our day was and go shopping!"

The ride home was a boring one in Emmett's jeep as Edward kept trying to bring Bella out of shock. I was worried we'd have to take her to Carlisle. He eventually did it by whispering something seductively which brought a horrid vision to my mind about his promise that would happen tonight. Just then Bella came out of her trance.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what came over m. I mean, I've already been through it once before," Bella apologized.

"Yeah, but a) you were unconscious for that part, and b) we've never talked about that in front of you-know-who," Edward whispered and winked at Renesmee.

As we arrived home Esme came out to see us. Hey sweeties, how was school?" She will regret saying that after I tell her this… "Hey Mum, school was great! I met the people from my vision! Well didn't exactly meet them all but I've seen them all at lunch from afar! Oh, and guess what! In child development, mine and Bella's last lesson, we had to watch a pregnancy video where a woman is giving birth and Bella went into total shock and has just come out of it by what Edward told Bella they will do toni-"

"ENOUGH ALICE!!! I don't think Esme wants to know that bit!"

I just stuck my tongue out and said "Whatever Edward, lets just go get ready for us all to go shopping. You know Edward, as a brother, you can be a real let down sometimes."

**Hope you like it, new chapter will be started and loaded up soon!**

**Please review and you will get a free invisible Alice/pixie to go shopping with!**


	6. Quick hello

**Hi everyone!**

**This is just a quick update to say that I am sorry that I don't update often but I have so much coursework and I have just had an exam and I have more to prepare for. **

**I have started to write the next chapter and hope to get it up on the website very soon **

**In other news how was New Moon the movie? I thought it was awesome, I can't wait to buy the DVD!**

**Glad as always for reviews,**

**Rachel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long, but I had writers block and had so much to do, I have to be in the right zone for writing. So here you go! At the end of this chapter I have a little something to tell you all!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 6- Shopping!

**Jess' POV**

I love shopping. And the ride up in Rachel's mum's car along with Sarah and Becky as well, with the window rolled down and my hair blowing around my face. It was a lovely warm day but it was cloudy, so no bright sun. Perfect vampire weather.

When we got there we started looking straight away, through Debenhams, Bh's (British Home stores), Gamestation, everywhere. I think we went through every single store. But we saved the best till last. Primark. We would be spending quite a bit of time in here...

**Alice's POV**

Well, they didn't have very expensive stuff here, but that means I can spend _more_ here! As the vision said, Edward went to the music store HMV, Nessie and Jacob went to go see a movie called "50 first Dates", a romance, Carlisle was still at work and Emmett and Jasper looked in all the sport shops.

As the four of us girls neared Primark I knew this was the place. "Everyone, this is where we meet the girls, turn around, face the other way and look through your bags till you hear them whispering."

**Sarah's POV**

As we exited Primark, we saw the back of the Cullen girls' heads. Then Bella says "Alice, why _did_ you drag me here?"

"Because, Bella, you and all of us need more clothes."

Jess and Rachel then go ahead and forget that they could hear us, saying "Look, they're the Cullen girls!"

"Vampires," Rachel said. They looked towards us in shock as Becky, in true style, said "We're in deep shit".

We all looked at each other; we had already talked about what we would do if we ever had this situation, run up and hug our favourites. As we ran up to them, Rachel said she had Déjà vu and Esme, Rosalie and Bella all looked surprised, while Alice looked like she already knew this would happen. She must have had a vision of this happening.

"What is happening here? Alice what is this?" Esme asked. "I don't know how these girls know us, but I had a vision of them starting from when they said 'Look, it's the Cullen girls'".

"Um, can I say something?"Rachel asked. "Yes, Rachel is it? Alice hasn't stopped talking about the four of you, she drew pictures of each of you to show us what you look like," Esme said.

"Yeah, it's Rachel. I just want to say, we are the only humans, we think in the world, which remembers you for what you are." Bella said, "I think you should come home with us."

**So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I have a plan, but I want ideas for where YOU want this story to go.**

**Please review and you will get a free Esme who will bake cookies whenever you like!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, had look through the books for a few bits and bobs; you'll see why when you read through it!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter7- How the hell do you know us?

**Rosalie POV**

One thing after another isn't it? First Bella comes along, almost exposes us to everyone, and almost gets the Volturi to kill us all, not to mention Victoria and the newborn army. But she did help Edward to love, give him a daughter and gave me and everyone else either a niece or a granddaughter. Plus, unfortunately the way I see it, Jacob found his other half and was able to get over Bella.

But _now_ we have these four girls who know what we are and all about us. Especially Bella. As we waited by Primark for the boys, the girls told us what they knew about us. "Well, we know exactly how Bella met Edward, even her three admirers, Mike Newton, Eric, and Tyler Crowley," Rachel said, knowing their hatred of poor Mike. Jess then spoke up, "We know Carlisle was born in England in the sixteen forties. Esme, you jumped off a cliff and were taken straight to the morgue as they thought you were already dead where Carlisle found you. Edward was dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918 at the age of seventeen. His parents were already dead and Carlisle knew that he was alone which was why he created him as a companion for himself. He had green eyes."

Rachel continued on. "Rosalie you had violet blue eyes. You were engaged to Royce King the Second. You were leaving your friend Vera's house when you saw Royce. I'll leave out the next bit, but then Carlisle found you and turned you. You had lived in Rochester and this was the year 1933. Emmett was next. Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear in the woods and saw his curly hair and dimples, just like on Vera's son, and saved him by carrying him to Carlisle over 100 miles away. He thought Rosalie was an angel and that Carlisle was God. Jasper was in the Civil War and was created by a vampire called Maria. Jasper Whitlock had lied to the Confederate Army in the year 1861 about his age as he was underage. He said he was 20, but he was actually 17. Maria had two friends, Nettie and Lucy, who eventually turned on Maria. They were creating a newborn army to take on the city of Monterrey, then most of Texas and eventually most of northern Mexico. Jasper survived much longer than anyone else. He was there for quite a while; this was also because of his ability to influence the emotions around him. Eventually he went off with two friends, Peter and Charlotte. He wandered off from them and into a diner where he met Alice. Alice, you can't remember anything from your human life. But when Bella was in Phoenix with James, you found out that you had been in an asylum in the dark, which is why you don't remember. Your real name is Mary Alice Brandon. You get visions of the future but they can change when someone changes their mind. You also can't see the werewolves/shape shifters. You saw Jasper in the diner and met him there, telling him about the Cullen's. People think you can be a menacing little pixie, mainly Bella, but we just think you're fun sized. Ooh, and your favourite past times are going shopping and playing Bella Barbie. Bella, you were the newest addition to the Cullen's. You first met Edward in Biology. You are his _la tua cantante_, his singer. But he managed not to kill you and your love blossomed. You are a danger magnet, you have almost been crushed by Tyler's van, the four boys in Seattle that one time, James in Phoenix, the Werewolves, Laurent in the meadow, the motorbikes, the cliff, the newborns, Victoria, half killing yourself when pregnant, almost getting killed by the Volturi twice, take your pick. You hate shopping and were forced to go to prom without noticing at first. Edward left you, the prick, and you turned into a living zombie. When you were in danger, you found you could hear Edward's voice. So you bought two motorbikes and went to Jacob, your favourite mechanic, who became your best friend. You also called him your earthbound sun. But at that time, he was in love with you. He promised to take you cliff diving but he had to go and do wolfy business, so in his absence you went anyway, almost drowned, and this led to the Volturi. On your honeymoon you went to Isle Esme and fell pregnant with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You gave birth to her and then were turned into a vampire. Jacob helped Edward with keeping your heart going as it faltered. Then when he went downstairs and saw her, he imprinted and his whole life changed. Plus, you've beaten Emmett in arm wrestling matches till your newborn strength went away. Is that enough or shall I go on? What?"

Everyone was in total shock. Vampires and Rachel's friends alike. Even they didn't know that Rachel knew so much. Then again, apparently Rachel was incredibly clever at school and knew almost everything. I can see that now. "Right, the boys have met up and are on their way here. Jacob and Nessie's movie just finished so they will meet us at the car. So we'll wait here and they'll find us soon enough."

**So? Do you think that was enough knowledge for you? Took me a while to think of and find all the relevant bits of information. As always, I would like some ideas for how to continue this story after the Cullen's all find out how the girls know. Do you want the Volturi involved? Do they turn into vampires? Review and give me ideas!**

**Please review and get a free big brother Emmett to beat up the Bullies for you!**


	9. Merry Christmas!

**I just wanted to wish the readers of my story a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year. I probably won't update till after the New Year but I will try to make the most of the holidays and make a new chapter! I've learnt to say these but in German: Fröhliches Weihnachten und Gutes Neues Jahr. French: Joyeux Noël et Bonne année. Spanish:** **Navidad Alegre y un Feliz Año Nuevo. And for the Volturi if they ate reading this, Italian: Buon Natale e un Felice Anno Nuovo**

**Rachel xxx**


	10. Chapter 8

**Happy new year everyone! Hope this is a good year for you all! **

**I can't believe it! It's been snowing here in the UK and I got the day off school today, so I was able to get this chapter done all for you!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

Chapter 8- K, this is strange...

**Edward POV**

After hearing through Esme's thoughts all that Rachel and Jess knew, especially Rachel, I got really worried. I rounded up Emmett and Jasper and we all hurried back as fast as a human goes to the car where they were waiting and filling in Renesmee and Jacob who had found them after their movie had finished. I can't believe Rachel thinks I was a prick, though I guess I deserved it for leaving her and putting her through all the danger. But I can't dwell on that. Bella forgave me, from some miracle, and that's all I can ask.

Jasper pulled me out of my thinking with a problem that could be disastrous. "What happens if the Volturi find out about this?" For that, there was only one answer. "I don't know. But it won't be good. Not after the trouble with Bella and then Renesmee."

"_Hmm... Not good,"_ thought Jasper. Emmett and I were both just as worried.

At that point we reached the others. My main worry was how Bella and Renesmee were. They seemed to know mainly about Bella, which of course, brought out my protective instinct. I just want to go home and take the four girls with us so Carlisle can see what happens next. This is really important seeing as it concerns protecting the family once again from the Volturi.

"K, this is really strange. How do you know about us?" Jacob asked. "I think that answer can be saved till we get home and see what Carlisle thinks about this, don't you?" I said before anyone could answer. "Good idea Edward lets go," Esme said.

So we all climbed into the three cars to fit us all in and I settled in to what i thought would be a very tense and awkward ride home...

**So? I want ideas for where you want this story to go. Do you want the Volturi to get involved?**

**Please review and give an idea to me, please! If you review you get a free Jacob to imprint on you or just be your best friend!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter, it's a very short chapter, but I'm really busy and this is the best I could do to get a new chapter up. Plus I would like to do a shout out to my number one reviewer at the moment – alice4jasper!**

**Disclaimer: I'm taking Stephanie Meyer to court in my dreams to get the rights to Twilight, but till then I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters, apart from the four girls, who I created myself!**

Chapter 9- I'm curious...

**Edward POV**

This is just weird. Why is Rachel hiding her thoughts from me?

"_59 green bottles, sitting on the wall, 59 green bottle, sitting on the wall, and if 1 green bottle, should get smashed by Emmett, there'll be 58 green bottles, sitting on the wall..."_

What does she know that she won't tell us? And it's clear she knows about my mind reading ability. And I love that variation with Emmett...

When we arrived home, Carlisle had just come back from the hospital and was getting out the car. He was wondering why we had the four girls with us. "Carlisle these girls know so much about us. I'm worried the Volturi finding out about this," I said. As said the Volturi's name, the girls shuddered. "You know who the Volturi are?" Carlisle asked. "This is worse than I thought."

"But Carlisle, if we don't do anything that attracts attention, how will they find out?" jess asked curiously.

"They have their ways. But I think you should show me your books that told you about us. I'm curious."

**Well? I'm still taking ideas seeing as I haven't had any yet... **

**I think I might get the Volturi involved... Tell me what you think!**

**Please review and you will get a free Carlisle to stitch you up if you do a Bella and trip up!**

**Rachel xxx**


	12. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I am thinking of making a new story soon. It will be about Seth and him finding his imprint, Rachel. But everything is not as it seems. She is a vampire. And the road to peace is not an easy one. Full summary will be soon.

I want to know how you want her to be created. I have three main ideas but be free to add your own:

Created at the same time as Jasper

Created as a newborn in Victoria's army

Created by a non-vegetarian vamp who tries to eat her but Carlisle and Edward save her by turning her.

Review or pm me with your ideas, highest choice will win!


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated, stupid school, but I've been busy with karate competitions as well and I just haven't had the time.**

**First I would like to say something. I have not had a single review for my last two chapters, or had any ideas for my new story I want to start. I was putting it off so you guys could have a chance to say your bit. But no, not a single comment. So I am making it up myself, just so you know. Please, review. I know it sounds stupid, but it does motivate you when you get a review. So do comment! It makes me feel a hell of a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: in my dreams I might own Seth and all the twilight characters, but sadly no, it isn't reality...**

Chapter 10- The Truth

**Rachel's POV**

As we went in Alice took Sarah home to get the four books. Me, jess and Becky went inside to wait for them to get back. As we went inside we went straight through to the dining table, which of course we knew was for meetings and such.

As soon as we came around the corner, Esme came up to greet us. "Welcome, girls. You are welcome here, but we are worried. You know so much about us, this really is putting the whole family in danger, along with you. I heard you outside, you already know of the Volturi, and you know what will happen." By that time you could see Esme was close to dry-sobbing, so I had to speak up. "Esme, please, you have to know, that outside of us four, no one remembers you the way we do. We have a theory, but we're not sure. And you have to know, that we would never tell anyone, if anyone overheard anything it would sound silly as we don't use the term 'vampire', we always use 'vegetarian'. So please, don't judge us, for I see no way for the Volturi to find out, or at least, not very easily."

Carlisle then spoke up, "Of course we don't judge you, we're just worried, and that's all. But please, while we wait for Alice and Sarah, can you tell us your theory on why it is that you remember us and no one else does?"

"We're not sure, for some reason, one day everyone knows about you and are reading the books, and the next no one knows about you and when we tried to talk to people about it they would give us looks that made us think we were crazy! We believe it had something to do with the books as well. No one seems to have the books anymore. Maybe it was something to do with the Volturi? Do they have some memory-wiper guard as they thought the risk was too much? And we snapped out of it as we saw the books to trigger our memory as they missed our books when they picked them all up? We don't know. These are all theories that we've put together."

Just then we heard the sound of a car going extremely fast up the drive. Alice and Sarah then came in with Sarah looking like she would throw up, probably Alice was driving too fast... And were those different clothes? I looked to Edward for conformation. He just nodded. So it seems Alice took Sarah for a quick shopping trip. I just rolled my eyes and went to take the books off of Sarah, seeing as I guess I was acting as spokesperson.

"Okay, before I start, I want to read the blurb of the first book. '**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how dominant that part may be – that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**' Well, what do you think?" Bella responded, "How did these people find out about us and we didn't know?" Jess answered truthfully, "We think that you did know. And vampire's memories were wiped as well. As for how we found out, the author, Stephanie Meyer, found the idea in a dream about the meadow scene and built the whole book. Maybe a latent ability about visions? That was what we came up with."

Carlisle pondered the idea. "It sounds plausible, I guess..."

"I know, but now, about the books. The first one, Twilight, is about Bella meeting Edward and falling in love. It's from when she moves from Arizona, Phoenix, through and up till prom. The second book, New Moon, is about Bella's dark moments, aka when Edward left her. It goes from the dream Bella has about her grandma up until the vote about Bella becoming a vampire and Jacob telling Charlie about the motorcycles. The third book, Eclipse, is about the newborn army. It starts with Bella being grounded and finding out about the killings in Seattle. It then ends with Edward and Bella getting engaged, Victoria and the newborns being killed and Jacob running away to escape the pain he feels. Now, the last book, Breaking Dawn, is very important to us. There are three parts to it. One, in Bella's point of view, like with the rest of the books, about the wedding and the honeymoon, ending with Bella pregnant and calling Rosalie. The second, in Jacob's point of view, is about how it came to them protecting the Cullens and the rest of Bella's pregnancy, along with giving birth to Renesmee, ending with Jacob imprinting on her and Bella beginning her change. Then the last part, which takes up half the book, is about Bella as a vampire and the big fight against the Volturi. There is also a vampire index in the back with all the vampire names that were involved with the fight. So, that's the books... And erm, guys, shut your mouths or you will get flies in there." I can't believe it; they all sit there with their mouths hanging wide open, including Jess, Sarah and Becky. "What? Jess, Sarah, Becky, you all know that I'm obsessed with the books! You of all people should know that I know that much!

Then as I was continuing my rambling about how obsessed I am, Becky blurted out, "What's the CCTV camera for?" Jasper answered, "What CCTV camera? We don't have cameras like that in the house." But funnily enough, there was a camera up in the corner by the ceiling, with the little red light flashing, meaning it was recording. But... That had to mean... Somebody was watching us...

**Well, I want at least ONE review! Just a tiny little one, please? Review and you will get a free bunny to dominate the world and gives you cookies!**

**So, who do you think is watching them? Any ideas?**

**Rachel xxx**


	14. LISTEN UP!

**OKAY LISTEN UP!!!!**

**I have a new story up! It's called "The Road To Peace Is Not An Easy One" and is about a girl finding out that Seth is her imprint. But, she is a vampire, with a strength that is interesting to all, unfortunately. She is wanted by Seth, but also by another coven, the Volturi!**

**Here's a sneak peek at the prologue ;)**

I couldn't die. Not like this. I couldn't let Seth down. If it ended this way then, well, then that would be the end of us. And my kids, I couldn't let them down. Or my niece. No, not Renesmee. And it is as much my fault for existing as hers. And this isn't even the first time. The first time it was just Renesmee, no kids of my own.

So much has happened since I was created. First Riley, then Bella, now this. Why? They certainly come to acquire. They seek me. They want me. They want me to join them for being so powerful.

But the way they want me... NO!!! I won't let it happen! But if it does, then down goes the perfect life I had already started to build with Seth. It starts the downward spiral, which continues down.

Of course, the road to peace is not an easy one.

**So, what do you think? Review and take a look at the prologue, the first chapter will be up soon! And **_**WILL**_** be continuing this story too.**

**Rachel xxx**


	15. Chapter 11

**Well, I'm getting better at reviewing, and I now have two stories up. (Clapping)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11- Uh oh...

**Edward's POV**

Crap. When did we get CCTV cameras? Carlisle's thoughts haunted me the most, _"we didn't get CCTV. When did it get here? I-..."_ Why would any one of us want CCTV? We can all hear each other; the thoughts of the four girls are true, the same, and wondering why we have the cameras, so none of them put them there in some freak obsession. The only thing would be...

Alice gasped. I could see in her head the vision playing out. I could see the castle that Bella came to save me from, the hooded cloaks, the red eyes, going black from the hunger. The Volturi. Aro was talking, explaining about the hidden cameras. But I could see the four girls facing them, no fear in their faces. And then, some of the guard lunged at them, biting their necks. But not to change, to feed. Until we rip the guards off them, meaning they get turned into vampires from the venom. The vision disappeared.

"Alice, what did you see? Edward? What was it?" Carlisle asked in a stressed voice. Carlisle is _never_ stressed. I told him, "The Volturi put the cameras up. But the thing is, we were all there, in the castle." Putting the emphasis on the _all_ meant he told me in his thoughts, _"Do you mean the four girls as well?"_ All I could do was nod. "There was no fear on their faces. Of course, then the guard try to eat them until we pull them off and protect them. But of course this starts the change. This means all the family know who I'm talking about. And why does Rachel have to be so clever? "You're talking about us aren't you?" I replied simply, "Yes." To my surprise, they don't seem too worried.

We got the girls to phone up their parents and tell them they were going to stay the night for a sleepover for a few days, after school they would come home with us to stay.

When the girls were asleep, we started to talk, though this wasn't until 3am in the morning, they didn't want to fall asleep! But we started to talk about the situation. We talked about what this vision meant for us, and for the four girls. How are we supposed to fake their deaths? We settled on faking their deaths, then hiding them in the house till it seemed able to move away without suspicion. We also talked about what this meant for Bella and Renesmee. They wouldn't want to get in a fight again.

Of course, then Alice has to get another vision. "At some point we get a phone call. Aro, wanting us to go to Volterra for a meeting. And if we refuse, they come fetch us."

What a great way to end a day. Or I guess, as its 3am, a great way to start a day.

**So? Whatcha think? Review so you know what will happen next! And don't forget to check out my other story! First chapter after the prologue up soon!**

**Rachel xxx**


	16. Chapter 12

**Here we go, new chapter folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12- The Phone Call

**Bella's POV**

So, it's 3am and we're doing nothing. Me and Edward were just sitting on the loveseat in the living room, gazing into each other's eyes. I was letting Edward into my mind, telling him that I was worried about Renesmee. He broke the silence. "NO! I won't let that happen!" It made everyone jump, and it even woke the girls.

"Edward! Whatever is wrong?" Esme exclaimed. I knew Edward was having problems controlling his anger, especially so near to the humans, so I replied. "He-, sorry _we_ are worried about last time. Specifically Renesmee." Carlisle, ever the ready to calm us down, said "Don't worry, we're not going to let anything happen, this time _will_ be different." He said it with so much determination, that we all believed him.

And then, at 3:30 in the morning, the phone gave a shrill ring. Once. Twice. Three times, till Carlisle picked it up. He hesitated, looking at all our facial expressions and the shock on it. And then he said, "Hello? Who's speaking?"

**I know it's short, but I am writing this up at 25 minutes to ten at night and my mum is telling me to get off the laptop, even though it's mine!**

**So please review, please. I get nothing. That really isn't much of an incentive to carry on the story. And I'll update my other story next, I take them in turns.**

**Review! **

**Rachel xxx**


	17. Chapter 13

**Well, I think I got one review. ONE!!! Can I please get at least TWO reviews? Please?**

**Well, anyways, here we go with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13- Will you come here please?

**Carlisle POV**

I answered the phone after looking at how everyone was reacting. After a moment's hesitation, I answered. "Hello? Who's speaking?" The voice that answered was one I knew incredibly well, lived with many years ago, Aro. "Ah, Carlisle my friend, how are you? I have a favour to ask." I waited for the question I already knew would be asked. "Will you and your family come over to Volterra, I have business to go over with you, oh, and bring the four girls too. This is really more of a demand isn't it? Oh well, failure to comply, and I'll bring Jane and Alec to fetch you." There was no way out. "Fine Aro. We'll be there soon. No reason to bring your guard over." "Good, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." And I heard the dial tone go on so I put the phone down.

"It seems we have a trip to go to. Let's pack our bags, the faster we go, the faster we get it over with."

**Well? REVIEW!**

**Rachel xxx**


	18. Chapter 14

**Review please? Please with a cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I changed Bella's gift just a little bit.**

Chapter 14- The Volturi

**Bella POV**

As we went on our way to Volterra, everyone was panicking. What would the Volturi want with us? I detested the fact that they put up cameras and spied on us like they were higher than us. The only reason that is of most importance to bring us there is the girls. They've seen these girls that have human eyes in our home for a long time period. Bad news, definitely.

We entered the city of Volterra, all feeling uneasily. The girls were at the heart of us, right in the middle of us. We will protect them, no matter what. The vision Alice told us about will _not_ happen.

We reached the castle. The Volturi guard were waiting at the lobby entrance. They led us into the great hall, where they led me, Edward and Alice so many years ago, in fact, I am surprised I can remember that long ago. My human memories are fading, only because I hung onto them, can I remember them. I can barely remember the time without Edward, only the times with Jacob, and they are blurry.

Aro stood up and greeted us, "Ah! Carlisle my old friend! And you have brought your coven too!" The hooded, and disguised might I add, vampires gathered around us, making sure we would not escape. I had been practising with my shield and could now form a physical shield as well as mental, meaning no one would be able to touch us. I kept the mental shield up, not wanting to use up energy. But we could all see the guard's eyes get noticeably darker when they heard the girl's heartbeats.

"But, Carlisle, I can hear the heartbeats. And I know that they know from the cameras we put up in your house. That was rather clever of us; we thought your young Alice would see, but apparently not.

"And it seems you have all broken the law, I'm afraid. You have exposed us to humans," Aro finished. Rachel then spoke up, with us pleading her not to. "Aro, us four humans did not find out your secret from the Cullens. We found out from a series of books. We did not believe them to be true till we saw the Cullens ourselves."

"So brave for a human. And do you happen to have these books?" Caius asked bitterly. Rachel chucked the bag containing the four books towards Aro, who caught them. "Hmm... Interesting. These seem to show Bella and Edward's whole story. I thought these were taken from everywhere across the world." Rachel replied, "I am the only one left with them, my friend borrowed them off of me."

Aro thought for a while, and then said, "Will you four come here so I can read your thoughts?" They stepped forwards, no fear on their faces, hand out ready.

Alice screamed for them to come back, as Aro clicked his fingers for the guard to feed off of them. They latched onto their necks, Becky, Sarah and Jess screaming out, with Rachel looked... happy?

We threw the guard off and I protected us with the physical shield. The guard looked funny and surprised when they found themselves hitting a wall. It was too late for the girls though. The venom was spreading. Carlisle picked up Sarah, Esme Rachel, Rosalie Becky and Alice Jess, and me and Jasper made sure no one was following us out, with Emmett and Edward up front.

We made it out of Volterra and took a private jet back to Seattle, and took our cars from there back to Forks.

By this time, they were on their third day of the transformation. I could remember it still, and knew how painful it was. But, like me, Rachel didn't scream, once. Jess whimpered a little, but the two others, Becky and Sarah screamed quite a bit.

Alice came up with the others, announcing they were almost finished. As she finished her sentence, their four heartbeats, at the same time, took their last beats. And opened their eyes to a new world...

**Well? The story is starting to finish, a few more chapters. Hope you enjoy the ending and hope you don't particularly like the Volturi...**

**Rachel xxx**


	19. Chapter 15

**Well, I just updated my story Isabella Volturi: Marcus's Daughter yesterday, and this morning was about ten alerts and favourites! Well Done guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Hope my friend is happy with her gift...**

Chapter 15- Dangerous Gifts

**Rachel POV**

Wow. That was the only thing I could say to describe what I could see. I could see Jess, Sarah and Becky looking up as well at the dust motes in the air.

In my peripheral vision, I could see Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob at the front of the girls. And, Renesmee smelt... So good! Suddenly Edward growled and shuffled more over to Renesmee where Jacob was protecting her. _What's happening? Why can I smell everything?-Jess_ "Jess? Did you just say something ?" "No, why?" "But you said 'What's happening? Why can I smell everything?'" "Maybe you can read minds-," Carlisle asked, "try listening to Jess, Sarah and Becky." "No, I can't hear anything now, I think it's only if she thinks it to me," I replied back. "So, let me get this straight, you can only hear us if we're talking to you in our minds deliberately?" Becky said. "What about us? Can you hear us talking to you?" Alice asked, looking like she was concentrating on something. "No," I told her. "Well my theory is that as you four are such great friends, you have a mental connection between each other, and if your friendship is strong then so will the mental connection be," Carlisle strategized.

"Aren't you thirsty guys?" Jasper asked us nervously. "Not really, why? Oh! That's right as a newborn we should be thirsty..." Jess told him. Everyone just looked at us like we were crazy for not wanting to kill Renesmee apart from Bella who looked smug and glad that someone was like her. "Well, anyways, you need to hunt, so go before you make me crazy. The girls will be taking all the cameras and bugging devices they can find out and destroy them," Jasper pleaded.

We four girls went out to hunt with the guys to make sure that they couldn't hurt any people that went too far off the paths. Jasper was guarding Jess, Carlisle guarding me, Emmett guarding Becky and Edward guarding Sarah, while Jacob was in his wolf form to try to stop anyone who got away from the other four.

Then, the first clumsy vampire appeared, Sarah. She tripped over a tree root, which of course made Emmett laugh as apparently, 'even Bella wasn't clumsy as a vampire'. "Ugh, I wish that root would disappear," Sarah mumbled angrily. And, just like that, the root wilted into the ground. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?" "Carlisle, what is your theory?" "Um... I don't know," he said. I whipped out my phone to call Alice, of course she saw it first and I answered the phone. "You each have control over an element each; you already found out Sarah's, she can control anything to do with the earth, including growing and killing plants. Becky has the ability to control air and so can fly, and Jess has the ability to control water. Rachel has the ability to control fire, meaning she needs to make sure she is kept hidden more than the others, Aro will want her. As we already know you have a telepathic connection between the four of you. There is one other thing, when the four of you are close; your abilities become ten times stronger than usual and all of you can heal other people, supernatural or not. Make sure to keep out temptations way, Aro will want you. Oh, and speaking of temptation, don't go East, go North, to the East are a bunch of campers and it doesn't end well. Now go get some deer and elk!" Alice said. "Thanks, Al, see you." I flipped the phone down. "Well, you guys heard that, to the North!"

When the four girls got back, and Alice had redressed them might I add after getting dirty, they went into the back garden to practise using their abilities. Sarah was up first with her Earth power.

"Okay Sarah, just concentrate on the tree-," Carlisle began, "And think of making the tree leaves grow, as its autumn. Then concentrate on imagining another tree growing by it." Sarah stared at the tree closest to her and after a few minutes of trying, managed to grow a bunch of leaves on a branch. She then closed her eyes and me, Becky and Jess could feel the mental connection in our heads as she imagined a tree growing in the ground as she had the best imagination. And as she opened her eyes a tree sprouted from the ground and formed itself fully. The most amazing thing though was her eyes, as they turned a solid green like oak leaves **(A.N. I do not own vamp diaries either. People who have read the books will know Stefan's eyes are like green oak leaves)**. The as she cut off her power to the earth, her eyes returned to the bright crimson of a newborn. "Wow."

Jess went next with her ability of water. "Okay Jess, I want you to concentrate on the river. Try to pick the water out of the river," Carlisle instructed her. I sent telepathically to her, saying '_And dump it on Emmett's head_'. She was smiling so I knew she got it. She concentrated and then we saw the water rise up in a sphere of moving round and round. Her eyes were a blue, but a deep, ocean blue that was like sapphires. Then, with a flick of the wrist, the water somehow ended up over Emmett. Of course, everyone was laughing apart from him. "Ha ha, very funny..." he muttered. Once we all calmed down, thanks to Jasper mainly I think, Jess was asked to imagine filling a glass with water. She did what Sarah did, and imagined it happening. Then, out of nowhere we could see, water droplets started to fill the glass. When the whole glass was full, Carlisle gave it to Jacob who gladly drank it. "Okay, let's move onto Becky," Carlisle said.

Becky stepped up to where Carlisle was. "Okay, air is also wind, so try to make a gust of wind. And don't even think it Emmett, not that kind of wind." Emmett groaned and muttered about 'stupid knowing all vampires'. Becky concentrated and struggled to make the wind. But after she got the hang of it, she could make stronger wind, and knocked Emmett off his feet, chuckling. "What is it with being pranked on today?" He ran inside and stood behind the doors, where he was safe. "Air is also weather related along with water, I want you and Jess to work together with your mind link to make it rain and blow a gale, a storm if you will," Carlisle told them.

They held hands and their minds merged into one, thinking together and separately, each thinking of either making the rain or the wind, and together thinking of a storm. And then, out of nowhere, the clouds came together and it started raining and blowing wind. They looked up to the sky in awe and when they broke away and dropped their hands the storm stopped almost instantly.

"Okay, Alice told me over the phone that we can also heal people supernatural or not, so what about that?" I asked. "Well none of us don't heal..." Carlisle murmured. Jasper then ripped his hand off with his other one, making a shrill, high pitched scraping sound that sounded vile. "What? I already have a scar there," he told everyone. Alice then told us what to do, "Okay, Jasper put your hand back on; I know it's painful but this will be amazing. Girls, join hands and think about healing his hand." We all joined hands and felt our minds melt into one, all thinking about healing Jasper's hand. And with a gasp we opened our eyes to see the hand reattach itself, and it left no scar! "Oh my gosh!" I said.

"Well, the last and most likely the most powerful, Rachel. You have power over fire. Now, try to light this candle," he said as he took the candle out his pocket to keep dry from the rain. I concentrated on the candle, imagining a spark, a flame on the wick of the candle. Luckily Carlisle held it at arm's length, what with fire being able to damage vampires, as it was a bit too much and the wick burst into flames. "Wow," I said. "Okay, this is probably is connected to anger; fire is unpredictable and is angry, hurting people. Let's try setting fire to that bush by the river using anger behind it, everyone stand well back," Jasper for once ordered, knowing about emotions. Everyone started to say horrible things to me, getting me angry, with Jasper sending me wave after wave of anger and hurt. And then, the one thing I told Jess I never wanted to hear, ever... "JOHN NEVER LOVED YOU! HE THOUGHT YOU WERE CHEATING ON HIM SO GOT REVENGE WITH A CHAV! HE CHEATED ON YOU! HE CHEATED ON YOU! **JOHN CHEATED ON YOU!**" Jess kept saying it over and over again. I got angrier and angrier, so much that Jasper told everyone and they stopped, I could vaguely hear him saying he was worried by the amount of anger emanating from me, telling everyone to get back, telling Jess to be ready to use her water to put out the fire he knew I would create. I could see a red haze tinge my vision, and with a scream the bush set on fire with everything in a two metre radius around it, including me. The Cullens gasped out of fear as the fire went past me, through me, and I fell to the floor.

No one could get to me, the fire still burning fiercely around me; I could see that I was on fire as well. I sent telepathically to Jess, _'Use water to put the fire out, help me...'_ And almost immediately the fire was out, I was drenched in water, my own flames on my body out too, and Jess and Carlisle ran over to me. "Are you alright?" jess asked as Carlisle looked at me with his professional attitude. "Amazing... Rachel, you should be ashes from the fire, but you don't even have a mark on you or your clothes..." Carlisle said astounded. "I think it's because of the fact the fire came from me, it will not hurt the one who controls it." "Carlisle, you said our powers are stronger when we are together, which we are, and the facts that they aren't as strong yet, as our minds aren't linked together. I hate to know what would happen if that ever happens, you would probably destroy the whole forest," Becky exclaimed.

"Okay, let's be careful this time, and we'll go again from the start, Sarah, you're up first. And Rachel you mustn't get too angry, we don't need this happening again. Jasper, keep an eye with her emotions if you can," Carlisle said. And they practised all through the night.

**1,732 words, a best for this story! Now just press the little button down there!**

**Rachel xxx**


	20. Chapter 16

**Dedications: twilightfan888 (YOU ROCK!)**

**Okay, for those who do not know, I have a new story, Bella Singing. Look for it please! And also it is not fair, I live in the UK and so Eclipse hasn't come out here yet **** I will be seeing it on Saturday as my tickets are booked! Yay!**

**The eighteen werewolves are because there are sixteen with Jacob, plus the two extras who you will find out who they are if you read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

Chapter 16- What are you doing here?

**Jess POV**

After everyone had finished practising and gone to their respective partners, Becky and Sarah were sharing a room and so were me and Jess. Me and Jess were talking about our boyfriends from when we were human; Paul and Jacob, or rather Jake, as he liked to be called. We missed them, but didn't know if we would ever see them again. We telepathically told Becky and Sarah that we were going for a walk and to tell the Cullens about an hour or so later where we were if we weren't back. We sneaked out the window, leaping as we jumped, to land as far away as possible so they wouldn't hear us go, no doubt would they try to stop us. With our newborn strength, we landed by the river, they wouldn't hear us now. We ran top speed over to their houses; they lived next to each other, which was always fine with us. But both houses had their parents' heartbeats... but no boyfriends. Where were they? We could smell their scent, it smelt strange, and rushed off after it.

We arrived by a clearing five minutes after we left. There were eighteen wolves pacing around. We were about to go when four of them phased and threw on a pair of shorts each. OMG, Paul and Jake! They were _werewolves_ like Jacob back at the Cullen house! I telepathically told Rachel this, and she just smiled and told me to listen to the conversation. So I did just that, I listened.

"Look, Sam, me and Paul don't need to cool down, Paul number one doesn't need to follow us around," Jake said. So the black wolf was Sam, must be the one from in the books, same with Paul number one, the silver wolf that phased back. Jake was a grey with black paws wolf, while Paul was the opposite, black with grey paws. "Jake, Paul, you need to exorcise control before you go back to your families. Just because you got angry over Rachel and Jess missing as well as Becky and Sarah, it doesn't mean you have to get angry. Who knew you were both from Quileute lines, making you our brothers? Just stay and calm down first and we'll tell you the legends again," Sam said. Then the wind changed and blew our scent towards them, shit.

They all turned, smelling the sweet smell of vampires, shaking as they prepared to phase back with the other wolves growling at us, ready to jump. Apart from Jake and Paul, who looked at us like they had never seen the sun before. Great, they imprinted on us! Rachel decided to speak up, "Stop! We're with the Cullens!" That stopped them. "Jake? Paul? It's us, Jess and Rachel," I said. They just stopped and stared like they had never seen us before. Sam answered as it seemed like the boys couldn't form coherent sentences, "How have you been turned? What about the treaty back in Forks?" Rachel decided to come back into the conversation seeing as she's the best at diplomacy. "They saved us, we had to be taken to Volterra, the evil royalty vamps-" you could tell she hated them, the venom dripping from her mouth, "-as they put cameras up in the Cullen's household and found out that we know about them. The four books that tell us about you Sam, Paul, Jared, _Emily_, the list goes on. When the leader saw us, he ordered his guards to feed off of us-" this earned a growl, "-but the Cullens threw them off, but too late to stop the change. We are controlled for newborns, like Bella, and are immensely powerful, too much for the Volturi to know about us. If you came back to the Cullen household, I'm sure Carlisle will tell you more about our powers and our strength as our four." Did she just say all that in one breath? The wolves seemed to be overwhelmed. They all turned their head to Sam, who nodded his head and they started running after us back to the house.

**Rachel POV**

When we were getting close to the house, I telepathically told Sarah that we were back and to get everyone to meet us outside. We ran up and everyone came out to meet us. Esme looked annoyed and happy that we were back. She came up and gave us a hug, saying, "Don't you run away again missy, we were close to running after you!" Of course Sam had to ruin the moment, coughing to get everyone's attention.

Carlisle brought everyone in and told the wolves our story of what happened to us and our abilities. I swear their eyes nearly popped out, knowing that I could burn the entire forest down if we were linked as one! It was quite funny and I know Jasper could sense my amusement.

After me and Jess were back in our room, Paul came in. Of course he would want to talk, he hadn't seen me in three weeks, and we were assumed dead. He lead me outside and began to say, "Rachel, I-"

**OOH CLIFFY! Aren't I evil? :D**

**Review if you want me to post more, it's bedtime, or I wouldn't have left it, so goodnight, time for dreams of Edward!**

**Rachel xxx**


	21. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make me happy! Hope you like this chapter, the story is starting to come to an end, only a couple more chapters...**

**Dedications: 12fanpire21 (my best reviewer at the moment!), alice4jasper (my bestest friend in the whole wide world for eternity, and where was my hug? XD) and twilightfan888.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. POST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO WARN YOUR READERS. CHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY. WATCH OUT!**

**ADDRESS - www(dot)scribd(dot)com / teirney121**

_Previous chapter:_

_After me and Jess were back in our room, Paul came in. Of course he would want to talk, he hadn't seen me in three weeks, and we were assumed dead. He lead me outside and began to say, "Rachel, I-"_

Chapter 17 – Not you again...

**Rachel POV**

Paul led me outside and started to speak. The words shocked me to the core, he'd never said it to me before. "Rachel, I love you. I thought I did before, but as soon as I saw you and imprinted on you it was so much stronger. Do you still love me, even though I stink like a dog?" I couldn't say anything. I was rendered speechless. It was so hard to resist his level of commitment and affection. But wasn't I still in love with Jonathan? But, now I was not so sure... No. I don't think I was still in love with him. My future lied with Paul. Jonathan was human, I could easily kill him. But with Paul, he was already immortal if he kept phasing. We would be together forever, along with Jess and Jake, and then Becky and Sarah if they found their mates.

"Paul, I love you too. I have always loved you, and I'm glad I found you again. I'll say it till the end of eternity, I love you." Of course, then he kissed me, I had to be careful, I could easily hurt him. Then, who was to wreck the moment, Emmett. He 'had to clear his throat'. I just got Becky to lift him in the air and drop him, since if I used my power he would turn to ash. I saw Jess walk out with Jake, holding hands, yep, definitely together, just like us.

Then, the happy and peaceful atmosphere once again was shattered into nothingness. Alice's eyes became unfocused with a vision. Edward didn't look happy, crap, bad vision. "Anyone want to tell me what the vision is?" Becky asked after Alice came back to the present. "The Volturi are coming again. They want you four to become part of the guard. They have a new guard member who can project like a vision in front of them, but to show what other people are doing at that moment in time. They saw you four training. With Rachel's fire power they can kill criminals even more easily."

**Jess POV**

Rachel just looked sad. "No! Rachel, don't!" Edward screamed. But it was too late. Rachel ran off into the forest, dry-sobbing. Quick, we need to get her before she comes in contact with the Volturi. She thinks if she goes and meets them they'll leave us alone. Jasper what was she feeling?" Everyone took off running into the forest like a bullet from a gun. "She felt guilt and sadness, why?" Jasper said. "She feels that if she couldn't control fire then none of this would be happening," Edward said rather sadly.

**Rachel POV**

They just caught up to me as they got to the baseball field. "Rachel, what were you thinking?" Jess screamed at me. "Paul thinks you're being an idiot," Edward said, smirking. I hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Um, guys, problem arriving in three minutes!" Alice shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Once everyone was in position, us four girls in the middle with Bella and Edward on one side along with Jacob and Nessie and Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were on the other side. Paul and Jake were siding by us, their imprintees, while the rest of the wolves were on the ends of our line. All the wolves were in their wolf form, ready to fight. I could tell Bella was concentrating on keeping the mental and physical shields up. She wouldn't fight.

Then we saw the black shapes floating out of the woods, the lighter shades on the outside, as if opening up like a flower, a black flower. The middle was the deepest black, like a void. Like their souls, for I believe they have none. They left it behind when they decided to become true monsters of the night. Out the middle came the three elders, and then the witch twins on either side. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. He must have sensed my anger, my tingling fingers, itching to use my power. I sent him a grateful thank you look. "You're welcome," he said. "Wait, I didn't say anything!" "But I heard you!" _Can you hear this?_ "Yeah." "It seems our powers have gotten better with practise. Plus we are connected and united more than ever." Sarah said.

Aro stepped forward. "Ah, Carlisle my old friend. We would like to offer an offer to your four new family members. We would like them to come and join our guard. They can of course, keep their feeding habits." Edward was shaking his head. Was he lying? He nodded his head at me. "Jess, Becky, Sarah? Let us counsel." Aro looked shocked, they were his words after all. We all joined hands, and our minds connected into one.

_Well? How do we decline? –Jess_

_Aro was lying about feeding habits, he will force us to feed off of humans. –Rachel_

_Well then, let's make them wish they had never tried to feed off of us. –Becky_

_Look, how about we see what measures he will take to get us, and then if we have to, use our powers against him. –Rachel_

_Okay. –Jess, Becky, Sarah_

We broke the mental connection but kept holding hands, making our powers completely the strongest they could be. We could feel the abilities rolling about, itching to be used. Using our new found connection to others, I contacted Bella and asked if the physical shield was up. She nodded. Oh goody this should be good. I stepped forwards.

"Aro, we decline your offer, we would rather stay with our family, the Cullens. Along with our mates," I said. "You have mates?" "Yes, is that a problem?" "No, no. No problem. They can come too, but you **will** come with us," Aro stressed the word 'will'. "Aro, I wouldn't. You underestimate our power, and how strong they are when we are connected as one." I lifted our hands, to show they were connected. He visibly paled, if that was possible. Caius stepped forwards. "Child, we have a strong guard, that would destroy you in seconds." "Yes, if they had a chance to touch us. Bring your best guards, if you dare."

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix stepped forwards. What they didn't know, was we were still protected by the shields. They charged and were thrown back, by Becky's air. They came back, and Sarah grew roots and vines to keep them in place. I concentrated, closing my eyes. They looked scared now, looking to Aro, who seemed more scared by the minute. I opened my eyes, which would look like flames, and threw a fire at the four guards, encircling them, and cut off with a piercing scream. Jess threw water at them to put the fire out. There was nothing left but ash, wet ash. Caius looked angry. I just smirked. "I said you underestimated us. And that was nothing. Be wary, and don't let your anger blind you now."

Aro just looked pissed, and I mean _really_ pissed. "YOU JUST DESTROYED THE BEST OF MY GUARD!" Once again, I smirked. "They attacked first. Plus, we gave you a choice and you seriously underestimated us. That was nothing. I wasn't even angry!" "Well, you would be if I killed your mate. I presume he's here, and seeing as there are no new vampires here, I presume it's a wolf! ?Now which one... Hmm..." Okay, now I'm pissed off big time. Nobody threatens my friends or the person I love. "Rachel, calm down, your eyes are like flames again," Jess whispered to me. Aro smiled at my expression and then ordered the attack. They all came towards us, mainly at us. But we stood our ground, and they bounced off the shield.

Bella then chose that moment to collapse from exhaustion into Edward's arms. "I can't keep it up any longer, I'm sorry," she whispered. I got angry again and told her, "Don't worry, we got this."

We reconnected hands and looked on at our enemies, who looked at Bella like a hunter stalking its prey, smirking. "Oh no you don't!" I said. They turned to us, and started running. Becky threw them away with wind, but they started coming towards us again.

Jess's water did nothing, they just ran through it. When Sarah put up a wall of vines, they started pulling it apart. I knew it was up to me. "Everyone, get behind me. This will be **big**." They got behind us, and I thought of Jonathan, how he got shot by the chav's ex-boyfriend he was dating. How I felt when I heard the news. I thought of Paul, and what would happen if Aro did carry out his threat. My whole palm was tingling.

Just then, the guard had managed to get through Sarah's vines, but I was ready. I let go the fire that was boiling in my veins, ready and angry. I was shocked at the intensity by it. The fire went forwards, through the guard, who turned to ash immediately, and carried on through the whole forest. I stopped sending fire, trying to suck it back into my hands, but only got the bits still in the field. The rest of the forest was still on fire.

I turned back to Jess, Becky and Sarah, realising they were on the floor, their front of their bodies singed. I gasped in horror, and remembered that we could heal. "Guys, remember we can heal. Grasp each other's hands and think of healing, being perfect." They grabbed hands, gasping in pain, and I joined the circle together. My eyes were open, and I saw that I golden glow settled on their injuries. It was never seen on Jasper's hand before as the injury was small. I just stood agape with awe.

They sat up and Jess put out the rest of the fire, while Sarah rejuvenated the forest. "So, the Volturi are finally gone!" Jess said. "And good riddance..." Bella muttered.

Of course, I wanted the last sentence on this topic, and said the most random thing I thought of. "Do you think they still have our books?"

**Hey! What did you think? This story is just about wrapped up, I think there will be just an epilogue now, and then that's that! I might try and do that today, if I have time!**

**Review and tell me that my efforts were not in vain, please!**

**o)_Crayola_))**

**Rachel xxx**


	22. Epilogue

**Thank you for the reviews! I have to say this now; this is the last chapter of the story, the epilogue. There won't be a sequel, as I don't have any ideas for what to put to make one. But there may be in time, once some of my other stories are finished. I have four other stories to complete, and ideas for other stories to complete afterwards.**

**I have to say this, I have just finished a story by Hylindril and it's called Lunar Eclipse. It really is amazing, and you don't expect what happens! Please read it!**

**This chapter will have all four characters POV's, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Dedications: alice4jasper, twilightfan888, TwiHeartVick 101 and 12fanpire21.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Epilogue

_**Five years later**_

**Rachel POV**

Now that the Volturi were all gone the four of us decided to take over as the new vampire royalty. But this time we were taking over with a vampire government. It would be a fair time, with a trial and the punishment would not always be death. For you see, we found a vampire with the ability to erase memories. He was Becky's mate. So he would be with us for the rest of eternity.

Me and Paul got married two years ago. He proposed on a beach at sunset, the way I always wanted it to be. We had a traditional wedding and everything was perfect. As the vampire government is all vegetarian, more covens have been travelling to us to seek guidance on how to go through with this diet. It truly was amazing what we could do.

I just hope this peace lasts forever.

_**Six years later**_

**Sarah POV**

I am the only one without a mate now. When talking to Alice, she said something about a tall, handsome stranger coming into my life, to become my mate. Now all I have to do is wait.

As the leaders of the vampire world and government, we did not abuse our abilities or status. Vampires tried to bribe us, but we refused, we do not want to be corrupted like the Volturi, as we know it would be our downfall. But for now, everyone seems to be happy the way things are run now.

I was happy being single for now. I went out clubbing with the girls a lot, and flirted a lot with the men. It never went any farther, 'cause if it did, I'd either punch the living daylights out of them, or get my girls to back me up. Gotta love human instincts, humans tend to back away from us, once their sub-conscious tells them we're dangerous.

_**Seven years later**_

**Becky POV**

It's been a crazy past seven years. We had to set ourselves up as the new leaders, and luckily Aro had made an archive of all the different vampires and where they usually are. We sent out invitations for a ball so that all the vampires could meet us. We proclaimed ourselves the leaders and that we were making a government, rather than royalty. We said that it would be a fair trial, and death would not be the only punishment, only if it was serious enough.

I have a mate, something I never had when I was human. Yeah, I thought I was in love, but it was never like this. I thought I would die if my mate died. His name was Thomas. He had a gift. He could erase a vampire's memories, which came in handy, as we would use his gift if the prisoner's crime was not punishable by death.

Currently, me and Thomas were planning for our wedding. We were planning on a small wedding, with our coven, the Cullen's and the Denali's as they are cousins to us through the Cullen's. It would still be a white wedding, but we hoped that it would go without any problems.

Emmett was going to marry us, we wanted something funny. He was going to get a clerical license off the internet, but god knows what he will say during the ceremony.

Let's hope he doesn't _completely_ embarrass me...

**Jess POV**

Life with Jake was amazing, along with my friends; Rachel, Becky and Sarah. The pack had gotten larger, as it was found that there was a vampire, Luke, with the ability to give people the chance to have a child, immortal or not. It was a guy, amazingly, and I was sure he might become Sarah's mate. I had asked Alice, and she said there might be a possibility of it.

Luke had given all us with a mate the chance for our own children. They would be a hybrid till they were eighteen, and then would become a full vampire. Esme and Carlisle had a son, Charles. He had Esme's caramel hair, and Carlisle's blue eyes from when he was human. Alice and Jasper had a daughter, with Jasper's blonde hair, but Alice had a vision that it would go black like hers as she grew older. Alice also saw that she could see the future _and _she was an empath. She had brown eyes, which they think were Alice's as Jasper's were blue. Bella and Edward finally had the son Bella dreamed of, her little EJ. He could read thoughts, shield people mentally and physically and project thoughts like Nessie. He was practically a miniature Edward. Bronze hair, green eyes. He had a little part of Bella in his features, but it was mainly Edward, so much that they could pass as brothers easily. Rosalie was so happy nowadays, she was practically glowing, as she had all she ever wanted. But the best part was that she had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy looked just like Vera's little Henry, with brown eyes, but apparently he would look more like Emmett as he grew up, along with his strength. Great, a child with massive strength. The girl was going to be beautiful, just like her mother, with her violet eyes. Nessie had matured by now, so couldn't get pregnant anymore. Luke helped her and Jacob, and they bore a beautiful daughter, but one that was sure to be a wolf as she grew up, as Alice couldn't see her whatsoever in the future at all, even after she would become a full vampire.

Rachel and Paul had a son, who would take over the vampire government if something happened to us along with our children as well, but he would be head of them, just like Rachel is the main leader of us. Their son would become a wolf through Paul, and had Rachel's hazel eyes. He was powerful though. He could control all four elements, and contact people like we could, through his mind.

Me and Jake had a daughter. She had green eyes, which surprised everyone as neither me nor Jake had green eyes. Once again, she would be a wolf. She could control plant life, and anything to do with nature. Once again, she would be powerful, as nature is vague, and holds a lot of things, like weather, storms, earthquakes, etc...

Becky and Thomas were going to have a son according to Alice. He would control weather related things, a bit like my daughter's, but less powerful. He would have Becky's eyes, but Thomas' face.

We found our books; Twilight was in what was Jane and Alec's room, New Moon in Aro's, Eclipse in Caius's room, and Breaking Dawn in Marcus' room. We decided to make another three copies, so there were four copies.

From now on, we were sure things would be more peaceful, and we would have fun whenever the Cullen's came round to visit. But for now, we continued into blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

**Anyone see the Breaking dawn quote? It's quite simple...**

**What do you think to this? It's the end of this story... :(**

**I **_**might**_** do a sequel, but it might be a while before I do.**

**Please review!**

**o)_Crayola_)) o)_Crayola_)) o)_Crayola_)) o)_Crayola_))**


End file.
